Spend time together
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: Kyoko and Sayaka decide to have a lovely day at the local fair. KyoSaya, no magic AU, One-shot to keep everyone busy while I try to finish other fanfics.


Glitch: This is actually like a month old, I just never got around to posting it. Whoops.

* * *

Spend time together: I just love you too much

Kyoko stuck a thumb in one pocket. "I was hoping that we could go… on a date," she said nervously, cheeks growing warm. "Since we don't very often." Sayaka turned a bright red, pulling on the high collar of her shirt. "S-Sure Kyoko. But we do you mean 'since we don't very often'?" she said. "Well, every time we go out, the others are always with us. So, I thought we could have some…" Kyoko turned even redder. "Some alone time." Sayaka decided to make a bold move to break the awkward silence. She cupped the redhead's cheek and kissed her nose. "Give me fifteen minutes," said the blue-haired girl, smirking as she walked into her bedroom.

Kyoko smiled and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it, and attempting to comb a few knots out of her hair. She saw something sitting on the kitchen counter. It was a bowtie. "Alrighty," Kyoko said, grinning. "Let's get it started."

"Hey," Sayaka said. "Remember when we first started dating? Our first date at a carnival." Their fingers were clasped together. Kyoko chuckled. "Because we just started dating in April. It's July, you know," she said. "Oh yeah," Sayaka laughed. The blue-haired wore a pale green blouse and short purple shorts. Her red-haired opposite wore a white shirt with a high collar and a bowtie, and her regular jean shorts.

Kyoko held Sayaka's hand tighter. "You know," she said. "Whenever I hold your hand, I just want to do _this_." She pushed Sayaka to the closest wall, gently, and kissed her passionately. Kyoko put one hand beside Sayaka's head as the kiss became more heated. "K… Kyoko," Sayaka said between kisses. Kyoko knew what she meant, and pulled back. "I forgot how you don't like to do that in public." The bluenette sighed. "I know you want to, and I.. do too, but we can't," she said.

"But we can afford to do this." She pecked Kyoko on her lips. "Come on, let's go get some lunch, 'kay?" The redhead brightened. "Aw yeah! Come on, Saya!" She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her away. "We've only ridden four rides, Kyoko!"

Kyoko was happy once she got her chocolate cupcake, hotdog, and soda. "I thought you were going to get one," Sayaka said. "Not two snacks." Kyoko shrugged. "Hey, I noticed. You're being awfully sweet today," Sayaka continued on. "What's up?" The redhead took a sip of her soda.

"I guess I realized who I care for the most in my life. Not just myself, but a little bluenette named Miki Sayaka," Kyoko said, turning a bit red. "You're too cute," Sayaka said, wiping cream off of the redhead's nose and eating it. "Homura gave me money to leave her alone," Kyoko confessed. "That must mean you did something," said Sayaka. "Maybe," Kyoko shrugged again. "Speaking of Homerun, isn't that her with Pinkie over there?" The two looked to an ice cream stand, where they saw the dark-haired girl and her pink-haired 'friend'. "I think they're dating, Madoka just won't tell me," Sayaka said. The two both blinked. Homura handed Madoka a strawberry cone, oblivious to the red and blue onlookers.

"That's kinda strange, since I cancelled on Madoka today to come here with you. I didn't tell her I was here," said Sayaka. "Saya, this is the carnival. You can see everyone and anyone here, you baka," Kyoko said, flicking the girl's forehead. "Alright, jeez," Sayaka said with a small laugh. "Hey, have you noticed that transfer student only smiles around Madoka?" Kyoko nodded. "It's obvious Homerun likes your friend there." Sayaka smiled. "I know I say Madoka should be my bride, but I think you should," she said, laying her hand on Kyoko's free hand (she was using the other to finish her hotdog).

"Transfer student better be good to Madoka. Or else the mighty wrath of mahou shoujo Sayaka-chan will be rained down upon her!" Sayaka shook a fist. "Okay there, crazy. Cool it for a minute," Kyoko chuckled. "I am cool. Blue is a cool color, and red is a warm color," Sayaka objected. "Don't get all art-classy on me," Kyoko said. "Warm like your cheeks," the bluenette murmured, placing a hand on Kyoko's indeed warm cheek.

"Hehe," Sayaka said cheekily. "I was right." They stayed like that for a minute, sapphire blue staring into fiery orange-crimson. "I love you," Sayaka said. "I love you too Sayaka," Kyoko said. They leaned forward over the small table and kissed once more. For five seconds, the two lovers could forget about the world. That is, until Kyoko tried to slip her tongue past Sayaka's lips. "Kyo~!" said the blue-haired girl, pulling away. Kyoko grinned cheekily. "You almost broke your own law," she said.

Sayaka turned a bright red once again and looked away. "Aw, you're being cute again," Kyoko said. "I just want to tease you a bunch now!" Sayaka scratched her cheek nervously. "But don't, please. I owe you one cuddle! Spend it wisely," she said. "Then let's use it now!" Kyoko said immediately. Sayaka giggled at her as Kyoko pulled her chair next to Sayaka's. She glomped her blue-haired girlfriend and roommate, rubbing their heads together.

"Sayaka~! Sayaka~!" Kyoko said. "That's how a Kyoko purrs," joked Sayaka warmly. "Hehehe," Kyoko laughed. She began making purring noises. "You didn't use it wisely. We could have cuddled on the couch," Sayaka said. "No fair, Saya!" Kyoko said childishly. "Hahaha, don't worry. We'll definitely cuddle," said the younger girl. "Good," Kyoko nodded. She looked Sayaka in the eyes. "I think I love you too much. I just want to kiss you again," she said truthfully.

Sayaka slowly turned red. "D-Don't start saying more stuff! Jeez, Kyoko! You're so blunt!" she said, looking away. "Sayaka don't do that," Kyoko said, sounding calm. The redhead kissed her, Sayaka wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. _We're having so many happy moments today, _thought Sayaka._ Sometimes our arguments are real, and sometimes they're fun. But I love Kyoko, and I won't let us stay mad at each other for long. And she won't let us either._

When they pulled apart, Kyoko smiled. "I got lots of Saya-kisses today!" she said happily. "Now I get lots of Kyoko-kisses! My turn!" Sayaka said.

"So those were three more rides," said Kyoko. "And we almost got caught by Homerun and Pinkie." Sayaka linked her arm with Kyoko's, laughing. "Yeah, too close. How about we take a sweet break?" she said. "Huh? I don't wanna get food and then throw up," Kyoko said. "That's not what I meant, hothead," Sayaka said. She pulled her girlfriend into a secluded section and kissed her. Sayaka had to stand on her toes and reach a bit, because of Kyoko's slightly taller frame.

After a few seconds, she pulled away. "Okay, wanna go surprise Mami at her summer job? Or go sneak up on Homerun and Pinkie?" Kyoko asked, grinning.

* * *

Glitch: So happy, so happy. This is so fluffy I had to make sure not to get caught by the Yuri Police~ And my girlfriend was trying to call me.

~Glitchy the Zoruvee...-y


End file.
